Broken heart
by rjt040190
Summary: This is just an idea of what happened, after Catherine had left Vincent's place. After he had broken her heart in 1x11.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this because I was so sad when I saw the V/C scenes of 1x11. And this is just to help me to process Vincent's bleep bleepness. (You do not want me to write the word what I have in my mind)**

**Ok, here goes. Hope you like it.**

**Review?**

* * *

Catherine walked into her apartment, feeling horrible. She grabbed a bowl of ice cream and went to her bed room. She kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed, eating the sweet stuff. Sighing deeply, her mind drifted off to Vincent.

Even though she desperately fought the tears, they eventually rolled down her cheeks. He had rejected her! After all that they've been through, he rejected her. It took so much from her to open up and tell him that she wanted to be with him. And what does he do? He rejects her…

Frustrated, she put the bowl away and decided to take a shower. With a towel wrapped around her body, Catherine walked out the bathroom. Guess it all became too much for her heart to take, cause just as she was about to reach her closet, she sank to the floor and broke down.

Vincent. She couldn't believe how they ended up this way. A gut wrenching pain, gnawed at her heart and soul. She wanted to hate him! But… she couldn't… she couldn't because she deeply and unconditionally loved him.

Her heart wanted him! It didn't matter if he was the result of a failed experiment! It didn't matter that she had to lie to protect him. It didn't matter to her that he would never be able to give her the house with the white picket fence. She didn't care about all that, all she cared and wanted was him…

And there she was, confessing her love to him and he just…

And the worst thing of it all, is that he hadn't told Alex the truth about himself. If she would know that he wasn't his old self anymore, would she still want him? Would she still love him?

With difficulty, Cat got on her feet and walked to her bed. She sank on it and closed her eyes tightly, not able to erase the words he said. They were like a dagger through her heart. His choice isn't so clear?! That can only mean one thing… he already had made a choice and it was **not** her…

()

The next morning, Catherine woke up with a splitting head ache. She had been crying the whole night, getting only a few hours sleep. She eventually fell asleep around 3:30 AM with her towel still wrapped around her body. She did feel the cold, so she just used her blanket to cover herself up instead of getting up to wear her pajamas.

With a heavy heart, she got out of bed and went straight to the shower. At the moment, all she wanted to do was wallow in her misery and stay at home, hide away from people. But her head told her to suck it up and get on with her life. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she was tough enough to do so.

After she had freshened up, she walked to the kitchen and made some coffee for herself. Today she wanted to go to the bank to make some transactions. After she had breakfast, she grabbed her bag and keys. And just as she was about to walk out the door, her phone rang.

Catherine grabbed it and saw his name on the display… Vincent! Again, she felt that unbearable pain gnawing at her heart. The need to answer the phone was so evident and her need to hear his voice was clear. Before last night, she would've picked it up without hesitation. She wouldn't be torn like now. Her heart begged her to just answer the phone… What if he needed her? What if he was in trouble? What if…

"Aaargh! He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." she muttered, angry at herself.

All the what ifs were driving her mad! Her heart told her to do it, but her head told her not to. He had Alex now… he didn't need her anymore. Right?

So even though, it took all of her self control and all of her strength, she decided to keep her dignity and let the phone ring, while a tear rolled down her cheek…

()

Vincent tried calling her 2 more times, but Catherine ignored his calls so eventually he stopped. The drive to the bank, was pretty eventful. A man drove through a red light, while another driver almost caused an accident because she was texting while driving. The younger woman drove away without even looking back.

Catherine got out of her car and asked the freaked out couple if they were hurt, but they were fine and just wanted to go their way. So Cat got back into her car and drove further. She finally arrived at the bank and parked her car.

Walking with her bag on her shoulder, she put her phone on silent. When she stepped inside the bank, she saw that there were already a lot of people inside. Sighing deeply, she took a seat and waited for her turn.

She was in deep thought, thinking about what she had done the night before. She had finally taken a chance, a risk… a huge risk and the result was her feeling rejected by the one she loved. She wanted to hate Alex! Oh she did, but… it really wasn't her fault. Guess she loved Vincent still. But will she still love him, after he had told her about what he has become?

It was in that very moment, when she looked around the bank and realized that something wasn't right. Her eyes fell on three suspicious looking men. One had on a cap, while the second one took off his sunglasses. Something told her that she had to act immediately, but it was too late! From that point on everything turned into chaos…

The third man grabbed a weapon out of his bag and began to shoot in the air, scaring the hell out of everyone. The two other men also pointed guns at the security guards. The third man, apparently the leader, grabbed a bank employee.

"If you all do as I say, no one will get hurt! Everyone with your faces down on the floor, **now**!" he shouted.

Catherine did as the man said and went down on the floor. At that moment, she just had one thing on her mind. Vincent…

* * *

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's very clear to me you all liked chap 1 of this story. **

**Thank you SO much for all the feedback.**

***Sighs* I haven't watched last night's eppy. I was too frightened to do so. Yeah, I am a big wuss! **

**And for those who are waiting for an update on 'The curse of Agathe' : yes, the new chap will be up soon!**

**Ok, here goes chap 2. Hope you like it.**

**Review?**

* * *

At the moment, Vincent was drinking a cup of coffee, thinking about the evening before. He was so torn, not only between 2 women. But mostly between his old life and this new one. Catherine was an amazing woman; countless times she had taken huge risks for him. Putting her job and life on the line. He was very thankful about that and wished that things could be as simple like before.

How he used to watch over her, protecting her and how she too protected him. Not long ago, it was just her and him. Life was complicated, but easier then it was now. And now that Alex is back in his life, everything has changed. Oh, he knew that Catherine was right. Thinking that he and Alex were back together was indeed a fantasy, as long as she didn't know about his secret and what he had become.

Aargh, this was so hard for him. The evening before, when Catherine walked out his apartment, he really wished that he had the courage to stop her. But… he acted like a coward and let her go.

Suddenly he had the need to hear Catherine's voice. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Usually she answered her phone after 2 or 3 rings, but this time she didn't. He frowned and tried calling 2 more times, but with no success.

He sighed deeply and put his phone in his pocket.

"Guess she doesn't want to talk with me." he whispered and got up to wash his cup.

()

Vincent was just about to walk out the door, planning to meet up again with Alex, when he heard his phone buzz. He smiled, thinking that it was probably Alex. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he then read the text. Catherine!

"Help. Please help. the bank." he read.

* * *

Catherine was with her face, down on the floor. She had just sent a text to Vincent, pleading for help. Luckily, none of the three gunmen saw what she had done. Staying silently at her spot, she didn't want to attract any attention to herself. The gunmen didn't need to know that she was a detective.

Cat sighed deeply and wondered why life had to be so cruel to her. The evening before, the one she loved just went and broke her heart into bits and pieces. And now here she was, being held against her will along with 2 dozen other innocent people. She really thought that she was gonna get a break and have a nice and relax day. But boy she was dead wrong! Her life always had to be very eventful!

After the bank manager had opened the vault for the gunmen, a fourth man had joined the crew. They had closed and locked the front door, putting up the CLOSED sign. Two gunmen were watching the hostages, while the other 2 were at the vault, filling bags with money and valuables. They had tied up the security guards and got rid of the cameras. Catherine slowly looked around, her eyes landing on a young pregnant woman next to her. She was beyond terrified and cried softly.

"Hey you! Shut up! Stop with that noise!" one of the gunmen shouted.

But instead of stopping, she got more afraid and sobbed louder. The man walked towards her and grabbed her, making her get up on her feet. He gripped her tightly, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I said, SHUT UP!" He shouted.

The poor woman was so terrified that her whole body shook. The thug and the young woman were standing next to Cat. She wanted to help her, but Cat also had to think about the other hostages. She didn't want to jeopardize their safety by wanting to help one hostage. So even though Cat wanted to kick the thug's behind for treating the pregnant woman so harsh, she gritted her teeth and stayed low.

"Pl… please, don't hurt me. I… my baby." The pregnant woman sobbed.

But what the thug did next, was just beyond cruel. That action made Catherine see red and made her lose her cool. He raised his hand and slapped the poor woman! Oh, she had enough! At that moment, Catherine didn't give a crap if they would find out that she was a cop or that she had a gun with her or that they were gonna hurt her! Nobody gets away with hitting a pregnant woman! Nobody! She was outraged!

The thug was standing right next to her, so Cat swiftly got on her feet and punched him so hard that he fell backwards. Within seconds, the other gunman had aimed his semi automatic weapon at Cat.

"You! Raise your hands in the air! Now!" the gunman shouted, ready to shoot.

Catherine looked him straight in the eyes, while the first gunman slowly got on his feet. He was furious, his chest heaving. He cocked his gun and pointed it at Cat's head.

"You want to play the hero, do you?!" he growled.

The second thug said." Charlie! We don't want to hurt anyone! We're here for the money! Go take a breather!"

"But…" Charlie began, but was cut off.

"Now!" the other gunmen shouted.

Charlie was furious, but yet he listened. He huffed and walked away. The second gunman turned to look at Catherine and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Catherine looked at him, not saying a word; if looks could kill, he'd lie dead on the ground right now.

He got all up in her face."I'm going to ask you one more time. Who the hell are you?" he said, his face so close to hers.

"I'm nobody." She replied.

He shook his head."I don't believe that. You **are** somebody. Charlie is a big and strong guy. Nobody just up and punches him, making him fall backwards like that." He said.

Catherine was afraid. She was really afraid, hoping that Vincent received her message and called for help. But even though she was frightened, she didn't let it show and instead looked him straight in the eyes.

"It must be the adrenaline. Cause you know, I never could stand it if cowards like your friend Charlie picks on poor defenseless people. You must feel powerful right now, right? Pointing a gun at me like that! But you don't scare me. You're just a spineless piece of sh..." She spat, the venom in her voice evident.

Oh, she hit a sensitive spot there! The man grabbed her and pushed her on the floor. He then grabbed her bag and with it, he walked towards one of the tables.

"You don't want to tell me? Well, let's find out, shall we." He growled.

Catherine closed her eyes and knew that she was busted! Her badge and gun were in her bag! She closed her eyes, waiting for what will happen next.

The man impatiently searched her bag… But just as his fingers were about to touch her gun, they all heard a very loud banging at the front door!

Catherine's eyes immediately shot open. Vincent?!

* * *

**So, is it REALLY him?**

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's very clear to me you all liked chap 2 also.**

**Thank you SO much for all the feedback.**

***Sighs* I did watch the eppy and I have mixed feelings about it all. But I am kinda glad that she said those things to him at the very end. :)**

**This story will have a life of its own. ( Well, that's my plan anyway)**

**Ok, here goes chap 3. Hope you like it.**

**Review?**

* * *

Vincent had received the message and immediately ran towards the bank. God! She was in danger! On his way to her, Vincent called JT and then Alex. He told JT to inform the authorities about the robbery in progress, while he told Alex that he urgently had to help Catherine. Alex wanted to know more, but he didn't give her time to ask. Cause he had already hung up the phone.

Never before had he been so fast, pushing his legs to move much faster than they were able to. When he finally arrived at the bank, he saw Catherine's car! The bank was closed and locked. He closed his eyes and concentrated on finding her…

After a couple of seconds, he did find her. He caught her familiar heartbeat… her scent… her breathing. Catherine! She was terrified, her heart beating erratically.

Have they hurt her? Have they touched her? Vincent couldn't hold back the Beast. He came out and began to bang loudly on the front door! The Beast tried to break down the door, but it didn't even budge. It was in that moment, when Vincent took the upper hand.

He changed back into his human form, panting hard, his chest heaving. Vincent thought of a plan. It would be a huge risk to expose the Beast. Too many people were inside. He heard how a woman was crying and how an old man was praying.

Vincent finally thought of something. It wasn't the best plan, but it was A plan.

()

The 2 robbers who were busy filling their bags with money, joined the 2 other who had been watching the hostages.

"What's going on here?" one of them asked.

"Someone who wants to get hurt." Charlie growled.

"Open up! Come on, I urgently have to make a transaction. My mom needs the money for medicine. Why aren't you open yet? Open up NOW!" they all heard a man shout and bang at the door.

Catherine shook her head, while her eyes were closed. Vincent! What does he think he's doing?

The leader grabbed one of the bank employees "You, come with me and go tell your costumer that the bank is CLOSED, ok? And no funny business! If I see that you are trying to tell him that we are here, then…" he began and walked towards Catherine and pointed his gun at her.

" Then this beautiful young woman will get seriously hurt, ok!" he threatened.

The poor man nodded, fear was written all over his face.

"So now be a good boy and do as I instructed. Get rid of him, NOW!" The leader demanded.

One of the gunmen unlocked the door, so that the employee could send the man away.

"Hey, I need to make a transaction. Fast!" Vincent said.

"Sir, the bank is closed… cant you read the sign?" the man said, pointing at the Closed sign.

"What?! No! get out of the way and help me, now!" Vincent demanded.

"Sir, please leave now." The employee pleaded.

Vincent stubbornly shook his head and stood his ground. One of the men had enough and pushed the employee aside, pointing a gun at Vincent.

"You want to come in so badly?! Then do…" he said, looking Vincent straight in the eyes.

Vincent didn't even flinch.

"Get inside, now!" the thug ordered.

But just before Vincent stepped into the bank, they all heard police cars arriving with their sirens blaring. Within minutes, A LOT of police cars were parked outside the bank!

One of the gunmen grabbed Vincent and pushed him inside, making him chuckle. They closed and locked the door again.

"What? You think this is funny?" the thug said, when he saw Vincent smirk.

Vincent looked at the robber, but didn't say a thing.

Then he heard a loud voice say from outside."This is the Police. We have the place surrounded, …"

But Vincent didn't listen anymore. All he was concentrating on, was to find her. Catherine. His eyes scanned the bank and finally… at the corner, he saw her… Catherine.

From that distance, they stared into each other eyes, not able to communicate. So they used only their eyes…

()

The phone of the bank rang, making all of them look at the leader of the robbers.

"Pick it up, Allen." One of them said, his voice sounding very nervous.

Allen walked towards the table and picked it up. He was in a heated discussion with the person on the other line. It was the chief of Police. All 4 men held their guns ready, but their attention was on the phone conversation. It was on speaker phone.

Because they were distracted a bit, Vincent took that opportunity to get closer to Catherine.

When he finally reached her, he sat next to her but didn't say a thing yet. Instead, his hand slowly reached out for hers, while his eyes observed the 4 gunmen. And when his hand finally touched hers, she gasped softly.

Catherine wanted to pull her hand back. Oh, she did! She wanted to punish him for breaking her heart. She wanted to tear her hand from his, but she couldn't. Their hands connected, felt so right. But if it was so right, then why has he chosen Alex over her?

()

Tess got the message from Joe that Catherine was one of the hostages in the bank. She immediately informed Heather, while she drove to the scene. When she arrived there, she shook her head.

"Vultures!" she snapped.

It looked like a circus with all the spectators, news vans and reporters.

"Damn it! How did they find out? They're only gonna make it worse." She muttered.

Tess got out of her car and swung her badge. She saw Joe and asked.

"Have you guys tried contacting her on her phone?"

"Vargas. What are you doing here? Don't you have a murder case to solve?" Joe replied.

"Boss, she's my partner, ok? I have to be here." she stated.

Joe shook his head and dragged her away from the others.

"Tess, I know she's not just your partner but also your friend. But please leave it to the professionals." Joe demanded.

"Joe, Catherine can help ok? And what professionals? The big shot negotiator who doesn't know Catherine?" Tess blurted out.

Joe gave her a look, he was NOT amused.

"Go! Go and solve your case. Now!" he said.

"Ok, but try telling the negotiator that we have a cop inside the bank. Let them try to contact her. Please." Tess pleaded.

Joe sighed deeply and walked away from Tess.

()

The second Heather received the message, she immediately drove to the bank. When she arrived at the scene, she searched for someone familiar. It was then , when she saw Evan.

"Evan!" she shouted and ran towards him.

"How's Cat? Where is she? Is she hurt? Come on, tell me please." She asked, her eyes welling up.

"Heather, what are you doing here? You have to go home, it's very dangerous here at the moment." He stated.

Heather furiously shook her head and said.

"No! She's my sister. I must know. Is she hurt?" she asked, while gripping Evan on his upper arm.

He shook his head." From the info that the chief has gathered, it seems that no one has been harmed yet." He said.

"Okay, what do they want?" she asked.

"Money and valuables." He replied.

"Heather please, it's not safe here. Please, go home." He pleaded.

She looked at Evan, shaking her head. It was then, when he saw Tess.

"Tess!" he said.

Tess saw the 2 and walked towards them.

"Hey, do you have some info about the hostage-takers? What they are demanding and what they really want? And do you know the numbers of the hostage-takers and the hostages?" she rattled.

Evan sighed and grunted. Tess was making it harder for him to convince Heather to go home.

"Tess, can you please take Heather home?" he asked.

Tess looked at Heater."I can't go now, I have to be here. I have to be here for my partner." She stated.

Relieved, Heather let go of Evan and stood next to Tess…

()

The leader of the hostage-takers was still on the phone with the Police. Catherine and Vincent silently sat next to each other. She tore her hand away from him and whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? You texted me, asking for my help." he said softly.

"Yes, to inform the authorities. And not to barge in here! What were you thinking?" she scolded.

" I did inform the authorities, that's why they are outside and negotiating with these thugs." He replied.

"Thank you, but after you informed them you should've stayed away." She said.

"I'm always there when you need me, Catherine. This is exactly like those other times. I always…" he began, but she cut him off.

"But this time, Alex, your fiancé is back in your life. Does she approve with you being here? What do you think she's gonna say, knowing that you are being this reckless. Coming here, risking your life… I don't get you, Vincent." she blurted out, shaking her head.

"Catherine…" he said, but they were interrupted by one of the hostage-takers.

"Hey, you 2! Shut the hell up! And what are you doing all the way over there? Come sit here!" he demanded, pointing at Vincent.

Vincent got very angry, Catherine saw it and didn't want him to turn. She cupped his face, trying to calm him.

"No, Vincent. Not here, not now. Please don't." she pleaded.

All the hostages were looking at Cat and Vincent.

Luckily he calmed down and got up." Where must I sit?" he asked the thug.

He pointed a spot for him, but it was then when they all heard someone cry out from pain. It was the pregnant woman!

"My… my water broke…" she sobbed.

"Oh, God!" Catherine whispered.

The situation had totally stressed her out, causing her to have the contractions. The gunman walked towards the pregnant woman. He saw that she was about to go into labor.

"Damn it! Damn it!" he shouted.

"She needs to go to the hospital, now!" Catherine said.

He shook his head."No, we need her." He stated.

The man then looked around." Is there a doctor present?! We need a doctor here, right now!" he said.

Catherine's eyes immediately fell on Vincent's. He nodded and made a decision.

"I'm a doctor." Vincent said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, oh! Will he be able to help the pregnant woman? **

**Please review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who reviewed and have given me feedback. :)**

**Ok, here goes chap 4. Hope you like it.**

**Review?**

* * *

_**"I'm a doctor." Vincent said.**_

Vincent immediately went to work. He kneeled down and held the pregnant woman's hand.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He whispered, while squeezing her hand lightly.

The woman looked at him, really afraid, panic written all over her face. He then got up and walked towards the leader of the crew.

"I am going to take care of her, but you have to give me what I need." He demanded.

The man didn't look like one to obey orders, but he knew that a doctor was needed now. So he swallowed hard out of annoyance, but yet he said.

"Okay. Charlie give the doctor whatever he asks."

Charlie huffed, but yet he walked towards the pregnant woman.

"What do you need, doctor?" he growled.

"First, I need someone who can help me." he said, looking at Catherine.

"Miss… can I count on your help?" he asked.

Catherine nodded, but didn't move, waiting for Charlie's permission.

"Okay, get over here and help the doctor!" Charlie ordered, looking Cat dead in the eye.

She immediately got up and walked towards the pregnant woman, but not before giving Charlie one of her threatening looks. If looks could kill, Charlie would lie dead on the ground right now.

()

Outside, Tess and Heather were waiting impatiently for something to happen. They were so worried, but weren't able to do a single thing.

"Tess, I swear if something happens to her, I will do damage to that person!" Heather cried.

Evan sighed and said."Catherine is a trained detective. I believe she'll be okay."

Tess shook her head."I wish that I was with her this morning. Last night she left me a strange message, saying she needed me. She said something about her heart being broken by some guy she was in love with." Tess whispered, while a tear escaped her eye.

"I wish that I had been there for her, but I was so busy with work that I didn't have the time to call her. I feel so guilty. Maybe… maybe if I…" she continued, but was cut off by Evan.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Tess. Its not your fault." He stated.

Heather closed her eyes and prayed."God, watch over her please."

()

At the moment, Catherine was in an office with Vincent, helping him with the pregnant woman. Charlie was in the hall, watching them. They had cooked water with the water cooker and gathered some clean blankets from a storage room.

"Doctor, what is your name?" the woman asked, her hair and face wet from sweat.

Vincent hesitated for a moment and looked at Catherine."Vincent." he said.

"My name is Allison. And please help me? Don't let anything bad happen to my baby, please. "she pleaded.

"I will help the both of you, okay?" he promised.

Catherine grabbed a pillow from the couch in the office and placed it gently under Allison's head.

"Aren't you two going to introduce yourselves to each other?" she croaked.

Catherine looked up and locked eyes with Vincent.

"Yes, of course!" he replied, then held out his hand towards Catherine.

She slowly stretched out her arm, their hands colliding. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Vincent's the name. Nice to meet you, miss." He said, while his eyes bored into hers.

"My name's Catherine. Likewise." She replied, while her heart sped up to a 100 miles an hour.

She was still angry and sad about how he had broken her heart, but her heart was being very stubborn right now. She mentally slapped herself.

'He does not want you!' she thought.

Catherine immediately pulled her hand back and avoided his gaze."Okay, what should I do now, doc?"

Vincent let out a deep breath and explained her what he needed her to do. Catherine was acting all defensive. Oh, he wished this thing between them wasn't so

complicated!

()

The leader of the crew was relentless. He demanded lots of things, including a getaway helicopter. They already received the food and other things they demanded, but yet he didn't want to let go of any hostages. The negotiator asked for someone to be let go, but he refused! Joe got very angry and walked out the van, kicking the door shut loudly. He looked around and saw Tess, Heather and Evan standing next to a Police car. He shook his head and walked towards the trio.

"What the hell are you doing here, Vargas?" he shouted.

Tess raised her eye brow and scoffed." Backing my partner up." She simply said.

He knew that it was no use. Tess was not going to go and leave Catherine while she's in a situation like this. A bad situation. So he sighed deeply and leaned on the car.

"I have a bad feeling that this hostage situation will be long and rough. The scumbags are asking for a helicopter, but the negotiator is stalling. I don't know why. I told him about Catherine, but he ignored that fact completely." Joe explained, the worry in his voice very clear.

()

Vincent and Catherine were with Allison in the office. She still had her contractions, but Vincent said that it wasn't time yet to deliver the baby. Catherine was by her side and talked calmly to her. Allison was doing great and even joked with Cat. Vincent had gone to the bathroom with Charlie on his heels of course. So one of the other hostage takers was watching the 2 women from the hall.

"So… uhum… I know that its none of my business, but uhum… you and the doctor know each other, am I right?" Allison asked.

Catherine sighed and wanted to lie, but she felt so vulnerable at the moment and wanted to let out some of her frustrations. So she changed her mind and decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, we know each other." She answered, while avoiding Allison's gaze.

"It seems that you 2 have strong feelings for one another?" Alison asked.

Catherine's eyes immediately shot up, looking Allison straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, come on. There's this tension… some would say vibe or **chemistry** between the 2 of you. It's very clear, you know. I think its** love**." Allison whispered.

Catherine wanted to talk about him with someone and who better with than a stranger, right. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Love? Well, I know that he loves someone but it's **not** me." she said, sighing deeply.

Allison shook her head."No, I have a sixth sense for these kind of things. He may love someone else, the person in your head right now… but mark my words when I say that he is** in love with you**." She said.

"No, that can't be right, Allison. He is still in love with a woman from his past. He… he isn't in love with me. I am just someone who p…" she explained, but was cut off by Allison having another painful contraction.

"Aaaaaah! Oh God! It hurts so much!" she cried, while Catherine tended to her.

Vincent was back and helped Catherine with Allison. After her contractions stopped again, Vincent took a good look at Catherine. She looked rather disheveled, but still he thought that she looked gorgeous. She looked thirsty though; she surely needed some water to drink.

"Catherine, are you thirsty?" he asked, looking her deep in the eyes.

She locked eyes with him and nodded. "Will you get me some water?" she asked.

"Of course." He said and asked Charlie for some water to drink.

Charlie grabbed a bottle from the ice box in the hall and gave it to Vincent. He just was about to walk towards Cat, when realization hit Vincent. Hard! He stood on the threshold of the door and was frozen at that spot. From a distance, Vincent watched Catherine. She was doing exactly as he instructed, tending to Allison, helping her, talking nicely to her. He let out a deep breath, realizing at that **very** moment that he made a huge mistake the night before! His choice was oh so clear… he just realized who he wanted to be with. Realized, who he needed in his life and who he desperately was **in love with**...

* * *

**The kiss in 1x14 made me go: OOOOOH MYYYYYY GAWD! :)))**

**Hey guys, do u want the next chap?**

**Then PLEASE review?**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who reviewed and have given me feedback. :)**

**Ok, here goes chap 5. Hope you like it.**

**Review?**

* * *

******And please tell me if you all want me to continue this story or not. Cause chap 4 received little reviews, so I am not sure if I should... :(**

* * *

It was 5 in the afternoon. Vincent watched Catherine, as she tended to Allison and her child. One hour ago, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Catherine's face lit up like a Christmas tree, seeing that everything worked out okay with Allison. She was holding the baby in her arms, singing her a song while Allison rested for a bit. The events from the day and giving birth to a child had taken its toll. As Vincent watched Catherine hold the baby, his heart swell gloriously.

He smiled, thinking about what Allison said to him earlier.

**_"If I had given birth to a boy, I would've named him Vincent." she stated._**

Allison also asked him about Catherine._**"You two have a lot of talking to do, don't you? Don't hold back, just tell her what's in your heart, doctor Vincent. Trust me." she advised.**_

Vincent watched as Catherine laid the baby down to sleep. His heart was beating a 100 miles an hour; he was so afraid. He had hurt her, that much he knew. The night before, he had hurt her by saying that he hadn't made a choice. She had put herself and heart out there, telling him that she wanted to be with him. And what did he do? He rejected her! He rejected the one he madly was in love with. He was such an IDIOT!

Between the time that he had spoken to Alex **last,** **this morning** and now, he had realized that Alex was his past. Of course he still cared about her, even still love her. But now, like **RIGHT NOW**, he realized that he was in love with that gorgeous, kind, sweet and unselfish young woman who he had badly treated the night before. That same young woman who had risked so much for him, her job, her career. She had done so much for him and still he was blind not so long ago.

He had acted like a selfish, inconsiderate jerk! How could he? How could he act like such a stupid moron towards the woman he was in love with?!

Catherine had been avoiding his gaze for 1 whole hour now. God! He never felt so much love for someone. Not like this! He saw in her eyes that he had hurt her badly and he stood there, wishing that she would give him another chance. Will she?

It was high time for him to do a lot of damage control. The damage that he had caused. It didn't matter to him how long it was gonna take. All he knew at this very moment is that he was going to do everything in his power to win her heart back…

With his heart pounding erratically against his rib cage, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Catherine." he said, his voice trembling.

She turned around and looked at him."Yes?" she said, her voice cold.

Oh, she was acting all defensive still.

"I would like to ask you something. Can I?" he pleaded.

She took a good look at him and nodded."Go on." She demanded.

He let out the breath that he had been holding, swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

" Can you forgive…" he began, but was cut off by Allison screaming her lounges out.

"Aaaah! Oh my God! Doctor, help please!" she cried.

Vincent and Catherine immediately ran towards her. Charlie barged into the office and shouted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Vincent saw that Allison was bleeding out; it turned out she wasn't doing well at all.

He turned to look at Charlie and said." I need to speak with your boss. Now!"

Charlie heard the urgency in his voice. So he went and ran to get the leader of the crew. Within seconds, Allison had fainted.

"What's wrong with her, Vincent? Is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked, fear was evident in her voice.

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head." She's in trouble, Catherine. She's in deep trouble." He whispered.

A tear rolled down Catherine's cheek. She didn't want the baby to grow up without a mother. No… that cannot happen.

Vincent saw the tear and wiped it away."I'll take care of her, Catherine. Don't worry." He whispered, his hand resting on her cheek.

Catherine wanted to turn her face the other way, so his fingers wouldn't be brushing against her cheek. Just the touch of his fingers, made her skin heat up. She wanted to hurt him, to hate him, to hit him, to yell at him for causing her so much pain. She wanted to do something to him, anything! He had broken her heart and she wasn't sure how it ever will be mended.

But she hadn't the strength to do one single thing. All she was able to was stay still, feeling his soft caress on her cheek, her eyes shut tightly.

"Catherine..." He whispered.

She opened her eyes, but just as she was about to answer him, the leader of the hostage takers growled.

"What the hell happened?"

Vincent pulled his hand back, leaving Catherine dazed on her spot.

"Allison Smith. She had just given birth to a baby girl. There are some complications, she is bleeding out and she desperately needs to go to the hospital, now. She's dying and if she doesn't leave here now, she'll be dead within the hour. Please, let her go." Vincent pleaded.

"We can't let her go, Jim! We need her and the baby." Charlie warned.

Vincent stood all up in Charlie's face."So besides being bank robbers, you want to be murderers too? No, you don't want that, okay. Please, let the mother go." He begged.

"Please, Jim. You don't need the woman. Let her go." Catherine asked, her voice trembling.

Jim sighed deeply and shook his head. He wasn't going to do it.

In that moment, Catherine did what she thought was for the best.

"You don't need her, Jim. You think she is valuable because she has a baby? Well let me tell you something, you have someone more valuable than her." Catherine said, her voice self assured.

Vincent looked at her and knew what she was going to say. Oh no! She is going to give herself up! No! Vincent knew that if the hostage takers would find out that Catherine was a cop, they were going to use her for their getaway if it came down to that. He had to stop her!

"Catherine, stop it! Don't, please." Vincent said, looking her with pleading eyes.

He gently gripped her on her upper arm, trying to convince her to stop. But instead of listening to him, she totally and completely ignored him and tore her arm from his grip. She walked closer towards Jim and continued, looking him deep in the eye.

"Do you know who is more valuable at the moment? There is…" she said, but got cut off by Vincent again.

"Catherine, don't!" Vincent said, making Jim and Charlie very angry. Jim had enough and punched Vincent in the face. Hard! Very hard! His nose was bleeding, but he didn't even feel the pain. All he wanted was to protect Catherine from herself…

Catherine was startled by Jim's action, she swallowed hard and continued."Because one of your hostages is a cop! I saw the gun and badge."

"What? A cop is here, inside? Who? Tell me!" Jim shouted.

For one split second, Catherine looked at Vincent. She shook her head and said.

"I don't know who, but I know there is a cop inside. I will show you the gun and badge." She said calmly.

"Okay, if you are telling the truth and you really can show me those stuff, I will let miss Smith go." Jim growled.

Catherine let out a breath, while Vincent felt defeat wash over him. No. She was not going to sacrifice herself… no, he wasn't going to let her.

()

Vincent sat silently in a chair, watching Catherine as she took care of the baby. She was so stubborn! He shook his head. Why was she so stubborn?!

After Catherine had showed Jim the badge and gun that were hidden under a file case, he gave permission to let Allison go. Catherine was outraged about the fact that Jim decided to keep the baby.

_**"But you can easily find out who the cop is and use him or her! Just let the baby go too." she begged, but Jim didn't want to change his mind about it.**_

_**"You and the doctor will take care of the baby, while we 'investigate' who the cop is." Jim stated and left her and Vincent behind in the office, locking it.**_

So here they were; Vincent and Catherine alone in the locked office with the baby…

Catherine had fed the baby and laid her down. She sat down next to her and closed her eyes, completely ignoring Vincent.

He couldn't take it anymore and got up from his chair, pacing the room. Catherine was annoyed by his action and opened her eyes.

"Not all of us are super soldiers with super senses, you know. Stop pacing, Vincent. You are driving me mad!" she snapped at him, the venom in her voice evident.

He huffed and walked towards her."I am driving you mad? What about you, Catherine? Why did you do it, huh? Why did you go through with it, when I asked, no… I **BEGGED** you not to? You do know that it won't take them long to find out that **YOU** are the cop, right?" he asked, looking her with hurt in his eyes.

"I know, but I just couldn't let her die." She stated.

"We could've found another way. You didn't have to be so stubborn!" He said.

That was it! She got up from her seat and went all up in his face." Stubborn? I am stubborn? I did what I thought was right, okay?" she hissed.

"You shouldn't have done it! I begged you not to! I cannot lose you, Catherine...Do you know… " he began, but tried to calm down. His chest was heaving and his breath shallow, a huge lump stuck in his throat.

"Why am I asking you… of course you know what happens to a hostage who gets dragged along in a getaway car… well, in this case a getaway helicopter." He said, his voice trembling.

He was so afraid. He couldn't lose her now. He had just discovered that he wanted to be with her too… not Alex. He then avoided her gaze and walked towards his chair, taking a seat on it.

Catherine groaned mentally and walked towards him." I don't get you, Vincent! I don't! You have Alex back in your life! What? You want the best of both worlds? You can't have us both! You have to choose! Be a man and take your pick! Her or me?! It's simple as picking out a shirt to wear! Take your pick!" she shouted, while towering over him.

"I already made a choice." He whispered.

She swallowed hard." Guess you have picked **her**, huh? I knew it. And you can stop acting like you give a damn about me telling those scumbags that there is a cop among them. Its not like you care what happens to me!" she said.

At this point, she knew that she was being unfair and that she was hurting him with her words, but she did it on purpose. She wanted payback. She wanted him to suffer. Vincent shook his head and got up from his chair. Oh, he had enough! He took big steps towards her, making her walk backwards. The look on his face, the glint in his eyes was predatory, scaring the hell outta her!

"Stop there." She warned, but he kept closing in on her, until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped, she had nowhere to escape! Vincent was so in love with Catherine, but he had completely lost his patience with her. So he grabbed her by her arms and lightly pushed her against the wall. Their faces were so close to each other, that he could smell her delicious scent. Her perfume smelled heavenly. His body was pressed hard against hers, making her weak in her knees. At that very moment, he wanted so badly to kiss her hard on her pink mouth, but he wanted to make a point. She doesn't get away with talking like that about him! Like he didn't care about her! She knew that he cared about her, that's why he was here in this bank. For her!

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way. You know that I do care about you..." He growled, his lips near her ear.

Vincent was fighting very hard against the urge to kiss her. So instead he pressed his body harder onto hers, feeling her soft and warm body mold into his. He then brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I have a plan to get you out and you will play along, okay? I cannot and will not lose you, Catherine. I am going to make sure no harm comes over you."

Catherine closed her eyes, because his fiery breath on her neck made a delicious shiver go through her spine. She almost couldn't focus on what she was trying to do: make him suffer!

Also his hot body pressed onto hers, was slowly but surely driving her completely mad! She had the urge to lock her hands around his neck and pull him even closer, but she denied herself that crazy urge. She desperately wanted to jump him and do naughty things to him, but she refused! Instead, she balled both her hands into fists and didn't touch him.

She whimpered softly, making him almost lose it. God, he wanted to throw her on the floor and…

At one point, her breath hitched in her throat and all she could think about was to feel his mouth on her skin, but instead she weakly said.

"No! I am not going anywhere. I am staying here with the baby."

They were so close to each other, that she could smell his delicious scent. She took deep breaths and told herself not to give into him. Their breaths became ragged, because they were both denying themselves what they truly wanted. But neither one of them wanted to give in…

* * *

**Will one of them give in? Who will cave first? Cat? Or Vince?**

**PLEASE review!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who reviewed and have given me feedback. :)**

**YOU ALL HAVE BLOWN ME AWAY with your reviews! THANK U! :D**

**Ok, here goes chap 6. Hope you like it.**

**Review? PLEASE?**

* * *

Mr. Chandler just got out of court, when he read the text Heather had sent him. Catherine was in trouble! Oh God! He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Heather's phone number.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Heather, where are you now?" he asked.

"I uhumm… I am in front of the bank… Dad, I am so scared!" she sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. I'm on my way there right now." He said, sounding very worried.

"But dad, what if… what if something happens to her?" she cried.

"Honey, listen to me carefully… your sister is an experienced detective. She'll be fine, hon. She can take care of herself, okay? Hold on, I'm on my way…" he promised.

"Okay." Heather said.

Mr. Chandler immediately walked out of his office, after grabbing his briefcase and files. On his way down, he decided to give the Crawford file to Judge Anderson first. He was just about to knock on his door, when he heard the Judge speak with someone. He didn't want to disturb him, so he decided to walk away. But just as he turned around, he heard the judge smash something hard! Mr. Chandler immediately stepped into the office and saw the judge sobbing on the floor.

"Judge Anderson, are you alright sir?" he asked.

The judge looked up at him startled and shook his head."No. I have done something unethical and now we all will pay the price." He whispered.

Mr. Chandler didn't understand what he meant."Sir, what is it about?" he asked.

He asked that question even though he was afraid to hear the answer. He had known the judge for years now and this is the first time, he had acted this strange. The judge was on edge, his office was trashed and by the look of it, he probably hadn't shaved nor showered in days . God only knows what he had done or had been through.

"Sir, tell me please. What are you talking about?" Mr. Chandler asked again.

But when Judge Anderson began to open up to him… well, he opened up completely. He told Catherine's dad everything! Not one single detail did the judge leave out…

()

Jim Allen, the leader of the hostage takers was busy in the vault. He was searching for something. With the safety deposit box key in his hand, he searched for 1 particular thing. Charlie walked in and frowned.

"Jim! What are you doing? I thought that you wanted to find out who the cop is?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll be out right away. Give me one moment, okay?" he demanded.

"Jim, you don't have a hidden agenda, do you?" Charlie asked.

Jim looked up and gave Charlie a deadly look."What I do is none of your freakin' business! I call the shots and you 3 do as I say! Give me some privacy, get the hell outta here, now!" he growled.

But Charlie wasn't the kind of person to just obey.

"Jim, we are here for the money and the diamonds, right? Tell me that we aren't here for something else entirely! Cause your plan did not work... To get in, get the money and get out of the bank without any intrusions…" he began, but Jim cut him off by punching him in the face. Hard!

Jim grabbed Charlie by his neck and almost choked him. "I said, what I do is none of your business! Shut up or I swear I will personally put a bullet in your skull! Understood?!" he threatened.

With his face all red, Charlie nodded, so Jim let him go. He then walked away from Jim, but not before saying."I hope that what you are searching for, has nothing to do with your little brother."

()

Catherine and Vincent were still in the same position. She was backed up against the wall, while his hot body was pressed onto hers, his lips near her neck. He was trying to convince her to play along with his plan to get her out, but she was being all stubborn and kept saying no.

After a few moments, he pulled his face from her neck and looked her deep in her eyes. She was trembling, not because she was afraid of him. But because she desperately **wanted** him. They were both refusing to give in!

He gave her the look. The look that would make other people run away from him, but she wasn't afraid of him at all. On the contrary, she thought he looked super hot looking at her angry like that. Her hands were still balled into fists, while she desperately fought the need to tug hard on his dark hair…

He stared into her eyes, trying to get through to her."I don't know why you have to be so stubborn." He whispered.

She huffed." And I don't know why you have to be such an inconsiderate jerk! Let go off me!" she snapped, the venom in her voice evident.

He shook his head."No, I can't. I will let you go under one condition…" he said.

Catherine couldn't take it anymore, so she did what she did next. The feel of his warm body pressed onto hers was driving her to the brink of insanity! She was on the verge of grabbing his face roughly and kiss him hard on the mouth, so she did something else instead.

She slapped him on his cheek. Hard! Vincent didn't expect that and was so shocked that he took one step back from her. Oh, that gave her the opportunity to hit him on his chest.

At this point, she wasn't able to control herself anymore. The way he had broken her heart the night before and the events of the day had taken away all of her control. She kept hitting him and kept saying." I hate you! How dare you hurt me like this! I hate you!"

Her tears ran down her face, her sobs echoed in the huge office.

Vincent silently took the punishment, but didn't do anything to stop her from hitting him. Because he knew how much he had hurt her. He knew that she was hurting badly and that she was letting it all out. He was glad that she was able to express her anger towards him. Like Allison said, they needed to talk and if this was the only way… then so be it. Vincent took her beating and just watched and admired her: her cheeks were red from anger, her tears were flowing, her hair was a beautiful mess.

At one point she got tired, so she stopped with the hitting and the yelling.

He locked eyes with her." Do you really hate me, Catherine?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes and whispered."Yes! I hate you… you selfish, inconsiderate jerk! After everything that we have been through…" she began, but Vincent cut her off.

He swiftly, but gently cupped her face and captured her lips with his. Catherine still had her hands on his chest, but instead of hitting him, her hand landed in his hair. She immediately responded to the feel of his lips on hers. Catherine moved her lips and tugged on his dark hair. His right hand disappeared in her shiny, dark hair while his left one landed on her hip. She sighed into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Their tongues were dancing together, while their hearts were beating as one. Vincent pulled away first and looked her deep in her eyes, their breaths ragged. Catherine whimpered out of protest, because she wanted to keep kissing him. She wanted to keep feeling his callous hand on her cheek, on her hip. She touched her lips and looked at him dazed.

"Catherine, I am so in love with you. I need you and I am so sorry that I hurt you." He finally managed to say.

She looked away, knowing that he meant every word and realizing that he had chosen **her**! Her eyes welled up, but she didn't say a thing. Catherine silently let her tears flow. Those were the words she wanted to hear so badly. The words she had been waiting for, the words she had been dreaming about. He had chosen her and not Alex…

"Catherine?" Vincent said, afraid of what was going through her mind.

Finally she looked up and locked eyes with him. God, she loved him so much!

"I love you, Vincent." she whispered.

Vincent's heart melted into a puddle, when those words left her lips. He lovingly looked at her, watching how she slowly closed the little gap between them and brought her lips to his. The second kiss was full of promise and full of love, making a shiver go through his spine…

But... Vincent abruptly broke the kiss, cause he heard the door being unlocked.

* * *

**Oh boy! Who the hell interrupted them?**

**Do they know she is the cop?**

**PLEASE review!**

**Ruby.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for those who reviewed and have given me feedback. :)**

**Your reviews make my muse and me happy. Thank u. :D**

**Ok, here goes chap 7. Hope you like it.**

**Review? PLEASE?**

* * *

_**But... Vincent abruptly broke the kiss, cause he heard the door being unlocked.**_

As Vincent pulled away from their embrace, Catherine instantly missed the feel of being so close to him.

"Vincent, I want you to promise me something. Whatever happens, please try not to turn. Trust me, I know what I am doing." She whispered, her voice and eyes pleading.

He nodded reluctantly, relieved Cat let out a deep breath. They both watched as the door opened and the leader of the crew, Jim Allen, walked inside. He was with Charlie and another crew member.

Vincent had a very bad feeling as he saw Jim smirk.

"I have great news! I know who the cop is!" he mocked.

Catherine knew that she was busted and immediately turned her head to her side. Vincent! She was so frightened that he would turn. If he felt that Jim and his crew were a threat to her, he won't hesitate to turn and kill the 3 men.

So she grabbed his hand and squeeze it lightly. Vincent frowned, but understood what she was trying to say. And even though he felt that he was about to turn, he was able to keep the Beast at bay…

"Who is it? Where is he?" Catherine asked, while she felt Vincent squeeze her hand also.

Jim walked closer to her and said." The cop is not a man, but a woman. I found the gun and badge in your bag. It's you!" he stated with triumph.

Then everything went by so fast. Jim grabbed her and the other men cuffed and tied Vincent to a chair. Vincent had trouble containing the Beast, but luckily managed. He wanted to go after Jim and Catherine, but he knew that he shouldn't. Cause if he would see her, while the thug was grabbing her and dragging her, he would turn and kill the whole crew. That wouldn't be such a big problem, but the thing was that there were more than a dozen hostages. More than a dozen witnesses and that they would see Vincent tearing the men apart, was the last thing Catherine and he wanted.

So he stayed still in his chair and waited. He waited patiently for his chance. For the chance to save her…

()

After the judge told Catherine's father everything, he immediately ran out of the building and jumped in his car. He frantically searched for his car keys.

"Damn it! Where are my keys?" he muttered and scolded himself.

They were running out of time and he knew that he must be at the hostage scene immediately to inform the authorities about what he found out.

"Ha! Here it is!" he shouted, when he found the key.

He started his car and drove above the speed limit. He didn't care about that, cause he had to inform the authorities what was inside of the bank!

When he arrived at the scene, he immediately looked for someone in charge. It was then, when he saw Catherine's boss with the others. He walked towards them with his briefcase in his hand.

"Dad!" Heather exclaimed and jumped in his arms.

When he let his daughter go, Tess and Joe saw that Mr. Chandler was breathing hard and that he was scared out of his mind.

"Mr. Bishop, I really need to talk with you. In private." He said, his voice trembling.

"Okay, what is it? Let's talk over here." Catherine's boss said.

As the two men talked from a distance, Evan said." I wonder what's going on."

"It must be something important." Tess said, while watching the 2.

"Correction; it must be very important." Heather stated.

The 3 of them saw, how Mr. Chandler's words had a huge effect on Joe. They all saw the sudden fear on Joe's face. He immediately led Mr. Chandler to the van, where the negotiator and the others were.

"I did not think that it was possible, but now I am even more terrified." Heather croaked.

()

After Catherine's dad had informed the authorities, he walked out the van and towards his younger daughter. His face was of a man who was defeated.

"Heather, I am going to take you home… No, no. You are going to pack up your stuff and get out of town." He said and grabbed her lightly on her upper arm.

Heather frowned." WHAT? Dad? No! What's going on?" she asked and pulled her arm from his grip.

"Heather! Listen to me! I am your father. Let's go." He demanded.

"No, I can't. Cat needs me and I am not going to leave while her life is at risk." She pleaded.

"There is something in the bank, okay? Something awful! I need you to go. Now!" he demanded.

It was then, when the 4 of them saw 3 vans stop in front of them. They saw 6 people walk out with luggage in their hands.

"Who are they?" Tess asked.

"They can't be S.W.A.T. They are already up on the roofs." Evan replied.

It was in that moment, when Evan and Tess saw a logo on their backs.

"Oh, God!" Tess whispered.

"Oh, no!" Evan uttered.

()

As Charlie walked in the room, where Jim and Catherine was, his eyes fell on a container. He immediately grabbed it and looked at Jim with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is this, Jim?! What are you doing?" he shouted.

Jim walked towards him and grabbed the container from him."How dare you! Do you know what this is? Damn you." He threatened.

"I do not give a crap what it is! Does it have to do with your brother?" he demanded.

Catherine watched the 2 thugs, as they bickered with one another. She listened to their conversation and sat silently in a chair. They had told her how they were planning to escape. And that they were going to bring her along as insurance. Luckily she had convinced them to leave the baby behind.

_**"If you bring the baby along, she is only going to slow us down. She will cry and irritate you till you snap. And you don't want that, right? We must move fast and swiftly. And I am all the insurance you need." She had told them.**_

_**- XXXXXXXXX -**_

" Shut up and look how the doctor is doing! And the baby." Cat heard Jim say.

Catherine saw that he was about to explode. But instead of doing as Jim said, Charlie went all up in his face.

"I knew it! You are planning to avenge your brother's death?! Aaargh!" Charlie exclaimed and groaned loudly.

"So what if I'm planning to do so? Jeremy was an outstanding young man. He made me and my family proud. He wanted to make something out of himself. He's nothing like me. And I was glad that he was about to be someone. The first and only scientist of the Allen family." Jim said, his voice shaky.

"Jim, but he is dead. Why would you open up old wounds?! Try to move on. Yes, he was a good man. He wouldn't want you to do this." Charlie said, pointing at the container.

Jim shook his head." His life was in their hands. They knew that he was innocent and that it was an occupational hazard, when his 2 colleagues died. And yet they BLAMED him for it!" he shouted.

"Jim, don't do this. Jeremy wouldn't want this." Charlie begged.

He was terrified of what Jim had planned.

" I need to do this! For Jeremy. Those high ranked cowards MUST suffer! They will feel my wrath." Jim retorted, making a chill go up Catherine's spine.

()

Vincent was still cuffed and tied up. And even though he was in a different locked room, he had heard everything. How the crew planned to escape and that they were going to use Catherine as a 'human shield'. Vincent also followed the conversation between Jim and Charlie. He knew that they were all in grave danger!

But he also had a plan to get those thugs. Vincent waited patiently and even though he was able to easily break fee from his restraints, he waited for the right moment. It took all of his control to stay in his human form; he mustn't BEAST out. No, not yet…

As he concentrated on what was happening outside and in the bank, he found Catherine and closed his eyes. She too was trying to stay calm. Her heart was beating steadily. He heard it go: dadum, dadum, dadum.

Catherine breathed slowly in and out. Before Jim and the others had disturbed them, she confessed her love. She said that she LOVED him! Vincent shook his head, unable to believe that fact. At that very moment, her sweet perfume teased his nostrils, making him think back on the way she was kissing him… So full of love and with so much need and passion… her soft lips, her teeth biting his bottom lip, her tongue moving sensually with his, her hand gripping his hair…

Suddenly he snapped out of it and opened his eyes. Vincent listened closely and heard that all of the crew members had gathered together.

"It's time." Their leader said.

* * *

**Oh no. What did the judge tell Mr. Chandler? And why did it make Catherine's boss so scared?**

**Do you want chap 8? **

**Then PLEASE leave me reviews. :)**

**Ruby.**


End file.
